Kairi Sisigou
Kairi Sisigou is the Master of Saber of Red in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Statistics *'Name': Kairi Sisigou *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Age': 32 *'Birthday': April 14 *'Classification': Human, Master of Saber of Red, Mage *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': 97 kg (214 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Blond *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': A juvenile Hydra, a shotgun and handgun *'Weaknesses': His shotgun is limited to the range of a room and is limited to two shots before needing to be reloaded. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kenji Nomura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Kairi is 32 years old during in the Great Holy Grail War. His fiendish appearance is just like that of an American outlaw. Sisigou has a scarred face, razor-sharp eyes with a noticeable gaze, a muscular frame, and a black jacket fashioned from hides skinned from magical beasts. He carries a thick stench of blood and gunpowder emanating from his entire body due to the battlefields he has worked in as a freelance bounty hunter. He simply thinks that he looks formidable and that having clothing different from regular magi may be unsettling, but he cannot understand the fear he instills within people. Simply walking down the street is enough to have police perform multiple body searches, and even magi stay away from him in fear. Although mages may work under questionable ethics, they still find that which is horrible horrifying. Before his appearance became fiendish, his face was very much that of a serious scholar. Personality He has a lot of affection towards his stepdaughter, and in his back pockets of his jacket, you can find an old photo of the two of them together there. Kairi has a wish that he wants granted, but does not consider it urgent nor did he have any hope of actually achieving it. He claims that his wish as a Magus is to bring prosperity to his clan. Though he had thrown his hopes aside, the possibility of obtain the Holy Grail has brought it before his grasp. He is a pragmatic man who thinks over his actions in relation to what he can achieve, unwilling to take risks that have little outcome of success like directly having to combat Servants. He accepts that even with their advantage in their location, Yggdmillennia is not at an overwhelming advantage with the other side having an equal amount of Servants. His real wish was simply to undo the death of his stepdaughter. He enjoys smoking, using a Taiwanese brand rare enough that being able to buy one case from another magus was almost a miracle, but he finds the taste awful. He feels the clash of rare status and foul taste allows for him to feel the transiency of the world. Summoning a Servant with a similar personality, he develops a good relationship with his Saber. He cannot deny that he would choose her over King Arthur if given the choice due to her having the more interesting personality. He believes he could never have summoned a proper Knight of the Round Table in the first place, and that regardless of the notions of right and wrong, that her path to rebellion was something that took courage. When seeing her extreme confidence in herself, he can see that they have the same personality trait. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Necromancy: He is skilled in working with ingredients. He is able to concoct an herbal mixture to stave off drowsiness. Obtained from Belfaban, he has a juvenile Hydra preserved in formalin in a glass bottle, which he processes to concoct a potent poison. Removing each head while wearing thick leather gloves, he submerges them into a reddish-black liquid and then holds them over a candle's flame with tweezers after having let them soak. It is a very dangerous process that could lead to death at any moment over the three hour process. He believes he could make enough for a bolt had it been longer, but settles to have enough to coat a dagger. Relationships *Saber of Red Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Master Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters